Stamin-Up
Stamin-Up Jingle Stamin-Up is a Perk-a-Cola featured in the Zombies game mode. It was introduced along with PhD Flopper on the map Ascension. It returns in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Green Run, Buried, Origins, Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, Revelations, Voyage of Despair, IX, Blood of the Dead, Classified, Dead of the Night, Ancient Evil, Alpha Omega, and Tag Der Toten, and is also available via Der Wunderfizz in the remastered versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Kino der Toten. It has two effects, one which is the standard version of the perk Marathon from multiplayer, which gives the player twice the amount of sprint endurance. The other effect is identical to the perk Lightweight from multiplayer, giving a 7% speed increase. The color for this perk is yellow, and the icon is a man running at a high speed. The perk costs 2000 points. It is most useful when the player will be running around the map as part of their strategy, or if they are in danger and being chased by a massive horde of zombies or have to rush to revive a teammate in time. In Ascension, it is useful to have when attempting to defend more than one Perk-a-Cola machine during a Space Monkey round. In Call of the Dead, it can be beneficial in outpacing George A. Romero. It is a useful perk to have in TranZit when running through the fog, as Denizens have a harder time trying to catch the player, and it is useful when being knocked off the Bus, as one has a better chance of catching up to it. Locations Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Ascension' - Located past the gates to the left of the upper spawn door. It is in the back of the alleyway past the door leading to the launch pad near the AK-74u and next to a spawn point of the Mystery Box on the left. *'Call of the Dead' - Behind the lighthouse and inside an abandoned house. *'Shangri-La' - Will spawn randomly in one of the rooms underground (changes spawn with PhD Flopper, Double Tap Root Beer and Deadshot Daiquiri). *'Moon' - In the second room of Tunnel 11, to the left of the Semtex. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Green Run' - Inside the bar, right next to the Jet Gun crafting table. **'Town' - Outside the bar, across the road from the Bank and the M14. *'Buried' - At the end of the hedge maze, at the stop of the stairs that lead to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. **'Borough' - To the left side of the church in a corner. *'Origins' - Directly next to Generator 5 in a corner. Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Shadows of Evil '- Outside of the spawn room, to the left of the Ice Cream store. Can only be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. * 'The Giant '- In the left hallway, on small area covered by snow. It can only be received by throwing a Monkey Bomb into each teleporter and teleporting them to the mainframe. Even if the steps are followed, there's a chance of getting Deadshot Daiquiri instead of this Perk-a-Cola. * 'Der Eisendrache '- In the same room as the Power switch, to the right of the switch as the player enters the room. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. * 'Zetsubou No Shima - Randomizes locations with the other perks except Mule Kick. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. * Gorod Krovi - In the Infirmary. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. * Revelations - On the Shangri-La island, where Quick Revive was originally found. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. * Nacht der Untoten (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. * Verrückt (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. * Shi No Numa (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. * Kino der Toten (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Ascension' (remastered version) - Located past the gates to the left of the upper spawn door. It is in the back of the alleyway past the door leading to the launch pad next to a spawn point of the Mystery Box on the left. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Shangri-La '(remastered version) - Will spawn randomly in one of the rooms underground (changes spawn with Widow's Wine, Double Tap Root Beer and Deadshot Daiquiri). Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Moon '(remastered version) - In the second room of Tunnel 11. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Origins '(remastered version) - Directly next to Generator 5 in a corner. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. Appearance The Stamin-Up machine has a wooden finish instead of a paint job. On the front of the machine, there is a white and orange striped design with the Stamin-Up shield on it. Under that, there is a yellow plaque with "Stamin-Up" written in orange. Under that, there is a display of different coloured bottles, from left to right, purple, red, yellow, orange and green. Gallery Stamin_Bottle_BO1.png|The Stamin-Up bottle used in Call of Duty Black Ops Stamin-Up Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png ItsStaminUpTime.jpg|The Stamin-Up machine in Ascension. Wd staminup.png|The Stamin-Up logo. Note how it says Stamin-Up Soda instead of only Stamin-Up. StaminUp Logo BO4.png|Stamin-Up logo as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Uncapping SU HD.png|Uncapping the Stamin-Up bottle. Drinking SU HD.png|Drinking the Stamin-Up. Stamin-Up HUD icon BOII.png|HUD icon in Black Ops II Stamin-Up BO3.png|Stamin-Up in Black Ops III Stamin_Up_Bottle_BOIII.png|The Stamin-Up bottle seen in Black Ops III Stamin-Up_HUD_Icon_BO3.png|Stamin-Up HUD Icon as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Stamin-Up_Shadows_of_Evil_HUD_Icon_BO3.png|Stamin-Up HUD Icon as seen in Shadows of Evil StaminUp HUD Icon BO4.png|Stamin-Up logo as seen on the HUD in Black Ops 4. Trivia *According to the characters, Stamin-Up has a sour taste. **According to Dempsey, Stamin-Up tastes like "lemon-lime with a twist of gasoline". *According to the perk's jingle, it is a good source of Vitamin-K. *The perk's name is a play on the word stamina and soft drink . *The perk takes effect before the player drinks from the bottle, as there is a noticeable boost in walking speed when uncapping. *The shape for the Stamin-Up perk machine has looks similar to the removed Perk-a-Cola Amm-O-Matic. *On Green Run, Russman says that Stamin-Up cures his bad hip. *The jingle of Stamin-Up lasts for 1 minute and 15 seconds, the same number for the element, 115. *At the top of the machine, above the words Stamin-Up is a Treyarch logo. *Stamin-Up, along with Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, and Mule Kick, has had its icon that appears in the HUD slightly altered between the release of Die Rise and Mob of the Dead for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The background is much more yellow now. *In Shadows of Evil, Stamin-Up does not have any jingle, neither its old one nor a new one made for the map. **If the player tries to go prone in front of the Stamin-Up machine in Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, or Gorod Krovi, it will block them from going prone and they will not be awarded 100 points, unlike the rest of the Perk-a-Cola machines. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Perk-a-Colas